This invention relates to steering apparatus for trailer vehicles having steerable wheels and to employing electrical power derived from a self operable vehicle employed for towing and steering such trailers.
Many forms of apparatus have been suggested by prior workers in this art for guiding and steering trailers from towing vehicles including such combinations where the controls and the power therefore have been derived from the towing vehicles. So far as applicant is aware, these devices have utilized mechanical or hydraulic power sources to accomplish the steering operations and exemplary of such are the respective U.S. Pat. Nos. to Dinkel et al No. 2,929,642 and Pietroria No. 3,212,793. Such devices have been relatively expensive to construct and maintain and contain complicatedly assembled parts which have been easily damaged or otherwise impaired in usage. In view of these difficulties and problems, it is apparent that improvements are needed in the art and especially in the direction of simpler, easier to control and more rugged type of apparatus.